powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Aspect Expulsion
The ability to expel aspects of one's identity from one's mind, body, and spiritual essence. Also Called *Persona Expulsion Capabilities The user can expel aspects of their identity from their physical essence, this ability allows them to expel the "good" or "evil" aspects from their entire being and prevent them from being influenced by either aspect of right or wrong. It ability also allows the user to expel emotions from their body as well unwanted feelings or emotional/spiritual hindrances. Applications *Apathy *Characteristic Removal *Division *Enlightenment *Fission Entity Physiology *Fission Inducement *Higher Consciousness *Morality Manipulation *Neutral Empowerment *Self Transcendence Variations *Aspect Separation Associations *Emotional Manifestation *Existential Manifestations Limitations *The rejected aspects may take on another form of their own. *The rejected aspects may choose to fight back against a user. *May inadvertently create entire other sentient beings from the expelled emotion/feeling/aspect. *The rejected aspects may be bonded by a Life Link meaning that if one being were to die so would the other. Known Users See also: Literal Split Personality Known Objects *Ferula Gemini (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) *Lilith's Mirror (Rosario + Vampire) *The Great Crystal (The Dark Crystal) *Ying Yo-Yo and Yang Yo-Yo (Xiaolin Showdown) Gallery Vlcsnap-2009-10-31-11h29m05s72.png|The Nameless Namekian (Dragon Ball) purges the evil side of his own soul from his body, resulting in the births of Kami and King Piccolo. MajinBuu&EvilCloud.png|Majin Buu (Dragon Ball) expels his evil from his body... MajinBuu&EvilBuu.png|...resulting in the creation of Evil Buu. Naraku.jpg|Some of Naraku's (InuYasha) incarnations are expulsions of certain traits of his... The_Infant.png|...with the Infant being the embodiment of his heart. Armus.jpg|Armus (Star Trek: TNG) was the skin of castoff evil and dark emotions from a race of Titans. Fullmetal-alchemist-blood.jpg|Father (Fullmetal Alcmehist) created the seven homunculi by expelling his vices from his body. Alpha.jpg|Alpha (Red vs Blue) was the A.I. that gave birth to other A.I. that possessed a certain attribute/aspect. Mokaoutandin.jpg|After looking into Lilith's Mirror, Moka Akashiya (Rosario + Vampire) was split into her Inner and Outer personas. Sabrina-Doll.jpg|Due to her focus on improving her powers, Sabrina's (Pokémon) emotions manifested as a little girl. AdventScreenshot40.jpg|The Remnants of Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children) all represent different aspects of his personality: Kadaj represents Sephiroth's hatred and rage, Loz represents his strength, speed, and emotional attachment to Jenova, and Yazoo represents his charisma and aloof demeanor. Lana & Cia.jpg|When she was corrupted by Ganondorf, Cia's (Hyrule Warriors) good aspects split off from her and became Lana. Ying_Yo-Yo.jpg|The Ying Yo-Yo (Xiaolin Showdown) and its sister Shen Gong Wu, the Yang Yo-Yo, both enable the user to travel to the Ying-Yang World and back again, but unless the two are combined into the Yin-Yang Yo-Yo, the user will leave a portion of their chi behind and return with a different personality and morality. LRFFXIII_Lumina_Render.png|Lumina (Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII) is the personification of Lightning's long-repressed childhood emotions and vulnerabilities, which split off from Lightning while she was in crystal stasis. Aesir,_The_God_of_Chaos.png|After granting the power of free will to humankind, Aesir (Bayonetta 2) split his soul into two halves... LoptrTransparent.png|...with Loptr being his evil half... Mysterious_Boy_Bayonetta_2_render.png|...and Loki being his good half. M._Bison_Psycho_Power.jpg|In order to completely master his Psycho Power, M. Bison (Street Fighter) expelled his good half from his soul... Sf4-rose.jpg|...which eventually became Rose. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Soul Powers Category:Mind Based Powers Category:Common Powers